blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/New UI.3F
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4402.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 11, 2016 23:50:47 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. New UI? Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » New UI? « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: New UI? (Read 121 times) S--19 Sr. Member Offline 374 New UI? « on: June 23, 2016, 02:24:13 PM » Wew rumsod, you have really outdone yourself this iteration. You can even flake now, this iteration has achieved more than all of the previous ones combined. wew above Logged Pleasantly sized cuck here: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67188 Biggest cuck in this alliance: http://www.blocgame.com/alliancestats.php?allianceid=2286 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1729 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: New UI? « Reply #1 on: June 23, 2016, 02:34:08 PM » Kek. It was testing to see if he could get the UI to work well on mobile. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 884 Personal Text Developer Re: New UI? « Reply #2 on: June 23, 2016, 02:37:02 PM » It's meant as an improvement for mobile, header should no longer block half the page on your phone Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Gemima Hero Member Offline 1062 Personal Text why tho Re: New UI? « Reply #3 on: June 23, 2016, 02:52:50 PM » and yet it got worse on mobile Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 884 Personal Text Developer Re: New UI? « Reply #4 on: June 23, 2016, 04:41:59 PM » Quote from: Gemima on June 23, 2016, 02:52:50 PM and yet it got worse on mobile how so? Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 iiruka Full Member Offline 106 Re: New UI? « Reply #5 on: June 23, 2016, 10:23:48 PM » Quote from: Gemima on June 23, 2016, 02:52:50 PM and yet it got worse on mobile Quote from: rumsod on June 23, 2016, 04:41:59 PM how so? Yeah. The header now takes up more space on the page. Or rather, if I need to click anything on the header, which is often, then I have to click the header and then it expands to take up 100% of the screen. Logged Warrior Queen (Leader) of Interpol http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=54376 rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 884 Personal Text Developer Re: New UI? « Reply #6 on: June 23, 2016, 10:52:22 PM » Quote from: iiruka on June 23, 2016, 10:23:48 PM Yeah. The header now takes up more space on the page. Or rather, if I need to click anything on the header, which is often, then I have to click the header and then it expands to take up 100% of the screen. on smaller phones though the header took up at least 30% to 40% of the screen anyways. I transitioned to the more standard mobile method of a drop down UI bar, which I think is better. Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » New UI? SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2